


Blood Is Life

by TheColemanCollectionoftheInaccurate (killajokejosie)



Series: Abraham Lincoln, Conflicted As Hell Vampire [2]
Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Abe does not have his shit together, F/M, Henry Sturges is an idiot, Loss of Identity, M/M, Madness, Major Character Injury, Photography, RMS Titanic, Vampire Sex, Vampire traditions, vampire civil rights, vampire weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/TheColemanCollectionoftheInaccurate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Second in a series of twisted concepts and Vampires involving an awesome former President and the strange people he keeps the company of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begin A New Day, End A Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same as the first one as far as notes go, I would suggest looking at that one first. I do blame more of this one on my co-conspirator than the last one.

The cemetery was well lit by tiny solar lights that captured all the sun from the day before. Something was different about this night. Between the gravestones were black and blue ribbons and an occasional black chair. The sixteenth President of the United States was standing in front of a sealed tomb, his arms crossed and legs spread just a little creating a strong stance and rough appearance.

He looked down the aisle created by the decorations strategically placed by the blond Michelle who doubled as a museum clerk. He smiled and put his top hat back on his head. A quick look at his watch. He realized he needed to be on his way. All of this would be the same the following night.

"He will love it, thank you," He kissed Michelle's cheek and was about to be on his way.

"Where are you off to so late at night?" She asked her uncommonly tall friend.

"Getting my hair cut by Samantha for the wedding," The hat came off and the clip was undone. His hair was getting quite long.

"How come? I love your hair."

"Bronx likes it short," Were his last words before he actually walked away. Samantha was waiting for him to arrive.

The makeshift barber chair was set up and all of her tools were sitting on the table beside it. As soon as he showed up, she pushed him down and wet his hair.

"How short do you want it, Abraham?" She had to resist calling him any funny names.

"Short enough so that its curl comes out, but long enough to cover my massive ears," Abe made a gesture slightly above his chin. He trusted Samantha with her task.

"Sounds good to me,"

"Well then, get to cutting," The shears were brought up beside his head. He bit his lip and let the cutting begin.

Samantha used her Vampire speed and talent to quickly fix his hair appropriately for the wedding. Abe looked down at all the hair on the floor. He was amazed at how much he actually had. He reached up and touched his own hair. Just then a mirror came in front of him. He grabbed it and took a good look at his hair.

"What do you think, Abe?" Samantha asked.

"It is perfect. Too bad Bronxen won't see it till tomorrow." Abe laughed as he started to play with his drying curls.

"He is going to love it," Henry came up from behind him and placed his hands on his child's shoulders. He was a proud Vampire father.

"You really think so?" Abe asked.

"Absolutely," Abe stood up and hugged his maker. In twenty four hours they would both be standing by the tomb waiting for the beautiful southern Vampire to join them. Until then, of course, they were going to have some fun.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up and out of these clothes,"

"Meet me back here in five, Abe, we are going to celebrate your last few hours as a single Fanger," Henry laughed.

"Better make it four,"

"Deal,"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry and Abraham intended to spend time painting their city red. They lived on a Great Lake and were going to have some massive fun.

"If I take you to a strip club does it have to be a male strip club?" Henry asked as they tried to find some decent nightlife.

"You know I like tits just as much as I like dick," Abe laughed. It was very out of character of him to speak like that.

"I happen to think that you like the second one more," Henry said.

They arrived at the beach. The memories were so significant there. Abe shared his first kiss with his soon to be spouse. It was where Henry proposed to Samantha by writing in the sand. It was also next to the wooden fort where several Vampires had been destroyed in a very bad hostage situation.

Abe took off his shirt and shoes. He laughed and took off running for the water. Henry did the exact same. The two old friends splashed in the chilly water. There was plenty of playful gestures and goofy words thrown between them. If they weren't careful, lines were going to be crossed in a bad way.

"Henry, do you suppose they might wonder what two men are doing in the water this late at night?" Abe asked.

"Not at all, people are far stupider now then they were when you were alive." Henry played a smart ass very well.

"That's so mean," Abe said with his hand on Henry's chiseled chest. His fingertips felt a spark he wasn't prepared for.

"I always knew you would be an incredible Vampire. Mind that from time to time you felt the need to be unruly and stubborn, but always great. You surpassed my power and your human abilities." Henry placed his hand on top of Abe's.

"You were always a wonderful teacher and friend," Abe couldn't resist the urge to move forward, closer to Henry.

"You were always impressively beautiful and invoked my envy," Henry's lips were suddenly only inches from Abe's.

"Let me assure you, it was always I who envied you," Abe licked his lips, leaned in, and met his maker for a kiss.

In the lighthouse a Vampire photographer from the Titanic was watching. Having almost died that night kept him out of the water, except when his maker was coming to meet him like he was supposed to on this night. Seeing as to he was still alone and he knew the taller swimmer was from a local band he felt it was the perfect opportunity to cash in on gossip.

Henry and Abe's kissing became more intense. Their arms were wrapped around each other and things were progressing fast. Years of unrequited sexual tension were being released. Henry's hands moved down Abe's back. He slipped past his pant line and cupped the firm butt he had been quite jealous of. Abe moaned and moved his lips down Henry's neck. Henry sensed something was wrong. Even though he was rather enjoying Abe's hands down the front of his pants, he couldn't shake the fact that it felt like someone was watching them. He pushed Abe off of him, hoping that would be enough to snap both of them out of doing something they would both regret. If they were being watched by someone the kissing had already been seen. They were going to have to pray for a miracle that the person didn't have any way of getting proof.

"We can't do this," Henry shook his head.

"This isn't right. I'm with Samantha, you are marrying Bronxen tomorrow night. Let's go find something else to do."

"Yeah...we really need to figure out how to...not have that happen again." Abe stammered. He couldn't believe the things he was feeling, especially below the belt.

"That was weird..."

"It was, but you are a damn fine kisser," Abe smiled. He kissed his maker on the cheek and walked back on to the shore.

"We could go to the bar," Henry suggested, trying to avoid the potential awkward conversation dwelling heavily on the horizon.

"Vampires can drink?" Abe asked. Henry looked at Abe with the utmost confusion.

"You have been a Vampire for how long?"

"One hundred and forty-seven years," Abe scuffed his feet, feeling very stupid.

"And you are asking me this question then, because?"

"Why else would we go to the bar?" Abe shrugged.

"The bartender is a Vampire, Abraham, he keeps a stash for us folks,"

"Okay," Abe followed Henry to the unique looking bar. From what he could tell it was just about the only thing open at his hour.

"Are we going to talk about what happened back there?" Henry knew Abe was going to bring that up.

"Does a mouse talk to a cat that almost ate it?"

"I hardly think this is similar to such an outlandish analogy," They were now only a few feet from the entrance, but Abe was not ready to let it go.

"You know I have plenty more where that came from,"

"Oh, please, find one that makes more sense,"

"You read comics, right?" Henry asked.

"I used to,"

"Batman and Robin, two guys living together for years, wearing tights, they never spoke to each other about the very obvious desires underneath."

"Batman and Robin aren't gay,"

"Let's just say that they were,"

"Well, then which one do I get to be?"

"Robin, obviously being the younger of our unstoppable duo,"

"Why am I Robin? You are my sidekick! I did all the heavy lifting when I was a hunter. I should get to be Batman." Abe argued like a petulant child for reasons completely unknown to Henry.

"Robin has a second life after his elder companions retirement, Nightwing ring any bells?"

"I still want to be Batman,"

"Whatever, be Batman," Henry finally gave up.

The two men took a seat at the bar. The awesome looking bartender who went by the name of Angel instantly noticed them and they instantly noticed him. He was goregous with bright multicolored eyes, neon blue hair, and plenty of makeup. He was a special kind of Vampire. Angel placed two glasses on the bar. He filled them up with one pretty dark red liquid and then added a shot of something a little bit brighter.

"Do you remember what it felt like to be as drunk as a skunk?"

Abe shook his head in a negative fashion. "I do not,"

"Then drink this. Its fairy and wolf blood. You are going to love it." That was enough of a testimony for Abe. His head was beginning to hurt from trying to process everything Henry had tried to say. He figured this was the best way to get over all of it. Tomorrow night he was getting married and he wouldn't have to think about the kiss ever again.

"I really like the way this tastes," Abe smiled and licked his lips.

"Good. I aim to please. Henry, how much longer till you play another show around here? Your album can barely stay in stock."Angel had a knack for talking to one person and then switching gears for another person without any warning.

"It does appear that Stake of Destruction's debut album was a success, but things are pretty hectic right now," Henry explained, thankfully not getting into any detail.

"What do you call this stuff?" Abe slammed what was left in the glass and ushered for Angel to give him some more. "Tabitha," Angel said refilling the glass.

"Tabitha? Why Tabitha?" He asked, his words beginning to slur.

"Because Tabitha sounds like the kind of girl who would get you drunk and steal all of your money." Angel explained, leaving Abe with a look of mild concern.

"Does that mean you are going to steal all of my money?" Abe had his head cocked to the side now. Henry had to laugh.

"My name is not Tabitha, its Angel, but there are plenty of people in this bar who will steal all of your money if they notice you are drunk." Angel nonchalantly started wiping out the insides of the glasses stored underneath the bar.

Henry smiled. "Seeing as to Walker is getting married tomorrow we wouldn't want anything like that to happen," He batted Abe on the back.

"Perhaps, you should be the judge of when he gets cut off,"

"Probably,"

By the time Abe and Henry left the bar it was morning. The sun was shining as bright as it ever had and it was already hot in the worst way. Both Vampires put on their sunglasses and thanked the fact that both had chosen to wear long sleeve shirts. As they stumbled down the street, trying to find their car things started to look strange. The hallucinations from the fairy blood were setting in and making navigation that much harder.

"Abe...Abe...Abe...do you see the black woman on the pink horse?" Henry asked, he grabbed his friends arm to hold himself up.

"It is by the giant kitty, right?" Abe asked pointing at something only the two drunk Vampires could see.

"I think we are supposed to follow them," Henry burped.

"It,"

"Uh huh,"

The hallucinations became more bizarre, but felt more real to them. Suddenly, they were following the black woman on the pink horse through what appeared to be a trailor park. As they stumbled down the imaginary street the temperature seemed to be rising. They started to fear that they might burn.

"Abe...did we go home?" Henry asked, feeling for something to protect his skin.

"My name is not Abe, it is Abraham, king of millions! Father of nations! Four score and seven years ago a bunch of dickheads tried to build a nation! All I wanted peanuts!" Abe screamed at the top of his lungs. Since he was drunk and there appeared to be no one around he didn't worry.

"Puppy," Was all Henry could say.

"Sun is warm, why can't it go away? Where is Mary? She makes things die."

Henry pulled out a spray can of sunscreen and sprayed all of Abe's bare skin. Abe giggled and rubbed it in. The two linked arms and began skipping the rest of the way down the street, always trying to meet up with the black woman on the pink horse.

The black woman got off of the pink horse and the horse disappeared. Henry and Abe looked at each other in shock. Still hardly standing upright they began running toward the woman who was about to enter a cafe that was not part of the trailer park a moment before. The closer they got, the more things started to return to normal. The original street appeared right before their eyes. They were legitimately terrified.

"You are Walker Lanes, aren't you?" Those were the first normal sounding words Abe had heard since his first sip of Tabitha and they came from the black woman that had been riding the now invisible pink horse.

"I most certainly am not! I am Abraham fuck..." Unfortunately, he was not yet of sound mind. Henry was though and was able to cut him off before he said too much.

"This is Walker Lanes, he was a little nervous about his wedding tonight so we spent some time at the bar and now I am trying to sober him up." Henry told the nice woman who seemed very normal now that he was feeling more in synch.

"Oh, is that why he was shouting a mock version of a speech and calling himself Abraham?" She asked.

"I am going to have to say yes,"

"Well, in that case you might want to get him inside and get some water in him. It is much too hot for a drunken man to be roaming on the streets, plus, he could get arrested." The woman had a point.

Abe was smiling wickedly at the woman. His fangs were out and his eyes were solid black. That was where the precious aviator shades came in handy. Henry couldn't have been more happy that his friend had his mouth partially shut. "I don't need any water," Abe growled.

Henry's eyes grew large. He grabbed both of Abe's arms and pulled them back. He hoped his age would come into play and give him the strength to hold Abe back. Attacking a human in daylight would have been a P.R scandal he couldn't handle.

"Back to the car Walker...or Abe," Henry said. He finally remembered where they parked the car. They needed to home. The black woman just stared. "Need to have you sober for Bronx or he will kill me."


	2. Playing Hearts In Disasters

The solar lights were back on, illuminating the beautiful cemetery that was just as decorated as it had been the night before. Everything was in place. The time had come for the former President and the baby Vamp to be joined in matrimony.

Abe and Henry arrived just in the knick of time. A minute later and they might have been late. Bronx's very out of the loop family snickered and made rude comments as they took their place in front of the tomb. The Vampires on the other side of the aisle expected it. Abe had a tendency of barely making it to events.

The Fowler family was a mish mosh of strange southern people and the occasional Asian. However, they found Abe to be the weird one. It was the first time seeing their Bronx's future spouse and a lot of them didn't understand what he saw in him. A good percentage of them had a problem with homosexuality too, so that didn't help. No one found him incredibly handsome, but then again it was too dark for any of them to see into his hypnotizing brown eyes. Still, Abe didn't care what any of them thought. He only cared about one Fowler and that was Bronx. That was why he was standing in front of an old tomb wearing a black tuxedo with long coat tails, white gloves, a wonderful pair of shoes, a black stovetop hat with a blue ribbon, and a new hair cut. Henry and Michelle were dressed similarly and standing to his right. A straight woman in a tuxedo was another strike against him. Samantha and Emma Lynne were to Abe's left. They were both wearing short royal blue dresses that matched his ribbon, the decorations, and the original engagement ring. Even though they were in a cemetery it couldn't have been more perfect in his eyes.

High Vampire Priest Devandor stepped out of the tomb. He was a radiantly beautiful Vampire. Hailing from Rome he was of an impressive build and had terrific dark brown hair. His defining feature was his radium blue eyes, which were highly visible in the low lit cemetery and gave the Fowler family all kinds of dirty thoughts. Abe was jealous.

Music played on the grand piano that no one understood the origin of. Bronx gracefully stepped down the aisle in between the Vampires and his family. He had been a Vampire himself for no more than a month and already the physical changes were noticeable. As he walked down to the altar people noticed that he was fantastically pale, almost making his white tuxedo look cream colored.

"Please be seated," Devandor said in his powerful, judge like voice. No one cared to disobey him. "We are gathered here tonight on this beautiful first of September of the year twelve and two thousand to join these two creatures of the night in Vampire matrimony." Devandor continued. It was a general theory that the Fowler's would either think it was all part of a theme wedding or believe in it and realize it was to remain a secret. "Before we go any further, is there anyone who needs to say a few words?"

Abe closed his black and blue makeup covered eyes. He didn't want anyone to say anything. He simply wanted to move forward. There was silence. He smiled.

"Then we shall begin with the words of exchange between our two lovers," The Fowler's cringed during the last word and Abe had to clench his teeth.

Bronx began. "I love you with all of my heart, beating or unbeating. There isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you and I hope the same could be coming from you. You have saved me multiple times and that is a beautiful thing, almost as beautiful as you." The Vampires clapped.

"You are fascinating and intoxicating and occasionally infuriating, but that just begins to scratch the surface. You are so much more complex than that. I love every one of those things. You are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. Not once in my life have I met someone who calls me out on my nonsense. Even if I sound like I am rambling I mean every word. Marrying you is the best thing to ever happen to me in all of my years." Abe finished speaking with a smile on his face. Vampires applauded once again. Devandor cleared his throat and continued to officiate the ceremony.

"Before the vows begin the lovers will exchange blood," An ancient knife was brought into view. It was unsheathed and pointed upward toward the moon. Devandor directed Abe and Bronx to roll up their sleeves and hold them out. He sliced the beautiful blade across all four arms. Then they placed their wounds together. Words in a language no one knew were spoken. All the Vampires bowed their heads in respect of the original. Then Abe and Bronx bit each others necks, destroying their nice white shirts with blood.

"Ab imo pectore," Abe said with a mouth full of red.

"Ab imo pectore," Bronx repeated, smiling.

"Now for the vows," Devandor began to speak again. "Do you, Bronxen Fowler, take thee Abraham Lincoln to be your Vampire husband, to have and to hold, to feast in the blood with, for richer or poorer, until the true death do you part?"

"I do," Bronx said.

"Do you, Abraham Lincoln, take thee Broxen Fowler to be your Vampire husband, to have and to hold, to feast in the blood with, for richer or poorer, until the true death do you part?"

"I do," Abe replied. He looked over at his spouse's family and winked. He wanted them to know who he really was.

"Does anyone have a reason why these two wonderful people shall not be wed?" Devandor asked his final question. Stirring came from both sides, but none of them dared to speak openly about their snickers. That was enough for Abe.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state and the one true Vampire Authority I now pronounce you joined. You may now share true love's bloody kiss."

Abe and Bronx's arms went around each other. Their kissing was passionate and intense. The first was ignited within them. They were one. Everyone clapped at the end. Vampires and Fowlers all gave a standing ovation.

The newlyweds ran arm in arm down the beautiful cemetery aisle. Henry realized he was crying. There was no time for that, they had a reception to get to.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding reception was held back at Henry's home. While it wasn't the largest of venues, it was very classy and modern. Plus, it was ideal for the large amount of Vampires in attendance because Henry had every type of blood warmed and on tap. Henry also hired the best Vampire caterer in the state. They prepared food for all of the humans, as well as some blood based treats.

Bronx and Abe arrived fashionably late and slightly disheveled. They hadn't moved past making out, but no one knew that. Their grand enterance attracted a lot of attention and many congratulations. Even a few Fowler's were happy to see them.

Sarah and Anthony Fowler were the parents of the newly married Bronxen. The two of them could have been siblings they were so similar. It kind of freaked Abe out to an unhealthy extent. He had never officially met them so he knew their judging eyes were a sign of the trouble he was going to be in.

"Bronxen, would you come over here?" Sarah asked.

Bronx grabbed Abe's hand and walked over to the couch where his parents were sitting. He ushered for Abe to sit and he followed. "Here,"

"As a father I would have liked to know first that my son was a fag and second that he was seeing someone before they decided to get married," Anthony began the unpleasant conversation.

"Dad, I'm not a fag and I didn't plan on telling you about him until it got serious and by then we were already engaged," Bronx explained.

"Well, he could have at least asked me for permission to marry you," Anthony was staring right at Abe who was looking at the blood splattered ribbon on his hat.

"He doesn't talk much, does he?" Sarah asked, she was also glued to Abe.

Bronx elbowed his husband hard in the ribs.

"What?!" Abe shouted.

"Why aren't you talking?" Bronx asked, taking the distracting hat out of Abe's hands.

"Because I was pretty sure that the current topic didn't pertain to me at the moment," Abe took his hat back.

"Well it does, so pay attention," Sarah did not like the way Abe acted. She found him weird and very rude.

"So, Abraham, could you tell us a little about yourself? Are you related to President Lincoln or were you just named after him?"

Abe perked up like someone hit his honesty button. "I was named after my grandfather. I am a political mastermind and pretty good with an axe. I would say I used my talents well during the first part of my life. I make music now and I am actually pretty good at that as well..."

Bronx elbowed Abe again. He thought he was telling his parents too much information.

"Ow..." Abe muttered and rubbed his side.

"Where do you hail from?" Anthony asked. He ran his fingers through his peppered blond hair, presumably showing off his age which Abe couldn't figure out the reasoning behind until their eyes met.

"Springfield, mostly, but I plan on staying here. I love this town." The side of his mouth lifted in a fangy smile. He might win them over yet.

"You look a lot older than Bronxen, how old are you?" Sarah asked.

Abe touched his cheeks and the area underneath his eyes. Usually, his age was pretty deceptive, but it had been a while since he had fed. He stood up and got a glass of O negative and returned to his seat on the couch. "I'm tw..." He looked at Bronx who was shaking his head discreetly. "...fifty...six..." The answer was pretty accurate. That was how old his body was when he was turned.

"Oh my, Bronxen, he is almost as old as me," Anthony said with his bushy eyebrows raised.

Abe brushed his shorter brown hair back off his forehead. There was a rock named Anthony and a hard placed named Sarah and a crazy place named Bronxen. He didn't know where this was going to end up.

"Bronxen, you are so cold," Sarah muttered in fear. "What did he do to you?"

"He saved my life, mother, if it wasn't for what he did to me you wouldn't have a son." Bronx smiled and grabbed Abe's hand. He kissed the top of it.

"I'm not fifty-six, I am two hundred and three. I'm not a descendant of Abraham Lincoln, I am Abraham Lincoln. I am just as cold as Bronxen because I have been a Vampire for almost one hundred and fifty years. When your amazing son was on his death bed I turned him because I knew I couldn't live without him." Abe kissed Bronx's cheek.

Anthony and Sarah busted out laughing. Abe thought they were going to fall out of their seats on Henry's couch. it was going to take a lot more to get them to believe in Vampires, let alone that he was once the leader of the free world.

"That's very funny," Sarah patted her son-in-law on the thigh.

Abe shook his head. "Interesting, it is really not supposed to be funny,"

"Then what is it supposed to be, exactly?" She looked right into his Vampire allure eyes and gave his hard thigh a nice squeeze.

"Ugh..." He stood up and put his top hat on his head. His stance was regal, elegant, and especially tall. His fangs dropped into view and he prepared to give his speech. "I once believed in the strength of all people. That as a country we could stick together. Now, I worry about the south...for they have the mecca of Vampires and yet most of them don't even know it. I will be a leader again one day, that is when I will fix this situation to better my people."

Vampires at the reception broke out in cheers and applause. He took a bow and when he raised his head towards his in-laws his fangs were the first thing they saw, the second were his blackened eyes. Sarah covered her mouth in shock. Bronx joined the side of his husband, he showed off his Vampire characteristics for his family to see once and for all. The couple kissed for all of their guests to see again. All that was left was the reaction from Mr. and Mrs. Fowler.

"Vampire?" Anthony said it like it was a new word. "Abraham Lincoln, the sixteenth President and Great Emancipator is a Vampire?"

"Yes, I am a Vampire!" Abe shouted proudly. "A Vampire with a dream."

"How did that happen?" Sarah asked. "How are you him?"

"Because an old Vampire friend of mine, the man who paid for this reception, Henry Sturges decided that some men are just too interesting to die," Abe told everyone, mostly the Fowlers and pointed at his Vampire maker.

"Abe Lincoln had a beard and shorter hair," Bronx's aunt said just when everyone was starting to believe him.

"And why would a change in hair and a shave make me a different person?" He asked. "My hair is definitely shorter than it was when I met Bronx."

"I noticed you cut it, I like it a lot better," Bronx whispered.

"Vampires are supposed to stay the same as when they are turned," The aunt said matter of factly.

"Myth. That is just a rumor from a book. Like crosses. Your hair and nails never stop growing. I shaved my beard and grew out my hair. Turns out I'm kinda purdy."

"Damn right you are, baby," Bronx rested his head on Abe's shoulder. Henry stepped in.

"This is supposed to be a peaceful event. That being said all arguments should be dropped in exchange for praise for the happy couple." The Fowlers backed down.

Sarah and Anthony seemed to believe what Abe said. In fact, they had lots of questions for him and about their son. It was quite nice in his perspective.

"How did you two meet?" Sarah asked Abe around three in the morning. They were by themselves.

"Same way everything else happens to me, through Henry," Abe laughed and took a swig of the blood he had in his cup.

"You seem like a pretty good guy," She giggled, touching his arm.

"Don't call me Honest Old Abe for nothing, actually I wasn't all that honest," Abe liked having humans to talk to in his body age group.

"What do you mean by that?" She had stepped closer, but he didn't notice.

"I had boyfriends almost my entire life. I was rather naughty. I was also a hunter of evil Vamps. Ha, now I am a Vamp with a husband." Abe began to laugh nervously because he noticed Sarah's advances.

Sarah pushed Abe into the bathroom. She shut and locked the door behind her. She pushed him onto the counter with lust. As much as Abe wanted to stop her, he was afraid he was going to hurt her in more ways than one. It wasn't that the medium height, busty, bottle red head wasn't attractive, it was that he was married to her son. He had pretty good feelings on what her intentions were and they weren't going to fly with him. This woman was also married in her own right and he made a pact to not commit adultery after he was turned.

"Will you bite me, Abe?" She got right in his face. "Can I call you Abe?"

"Yes, you can call me Abe, but I will not bite you."

"Why not? You are so sexy and tall and I know you have something impressive between your legs." Sarah grabbed Abe's manhood and squeezed. Her lips were just inches from his neck.

"If I bite you will you leave me alone and stop these futile attempts of seducing me? Because it wouldn't matter how depraved I got, I still wouldn't want someone to grab me like that." Abe grumbled.

"That will be enough for me," She pulled down her dress to expose the pumping vein in her left breast.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes, but only because I am hungry," Abe sank his fangs into the oddly perky flesh and drank enough to make her weak.

Abe walked out of the bathroom wiping his mouth. Most of the guests didn't know they went in there and a good chunk of them were already gone. Sarah came out behind him with a satisfied look on her face. That just made him feel even more disgusting.

He opened the door to his bedroom and went inside. Bronx was laying naked on his bed, almost asleep. Abe crawled into the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. This was where he was meant to be. Sarah might have ruined his wedding night, but she did not ruin his marriage.


	3. I Went Crazy In Fire And Ice

The former President and his new spouse decided the best way to spend the afternoon after their wedding was to go into the city and enjoy the tourists while walking and holding hands. It was a good enough day for it. The sun was trying to peek out past the clouds that brought rain earlier that morning, but it was having trouble. It was nice.

"I am so mad that we didn't get to have sex last night," Abe hip bumped Bronx.

"We haven't had sex since you turned me into a Vampire," Bronx giggled.

"That was not my doing. You were the one who wanted to wait." Abe had gotten incredibly horny in that time.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Bronx was feeling those urges as well.

"Yeah, definitely, I think I am, we should find somewhere and we should hump like rabbits," Abe suggested with his eyebrows raised and his lips pushed out in a kissing formation.

"We gonna go back home?"

"No,"

"No?" Bronx was shocked at Abe's answer.

"Yeah," Abe grabbed Bronx by the arm. He had the perfect place for them to make love. The two of them ran. Abe lead him to the marina, the place where he realized he had feelings for Bronx. The best part was that all of the boats needing repair all seemed to be there.

The ship graveyard was no different then it had been during the beginning of July. The Lincoln was still in its original spot. It appeared to have a fresh coat of paint to compliment the sold sign on the front of it. Bronx was genuinely surprised at their current location. It seemed a little strange.

Abe crawled up on the boat. He held his hand out to asist Bronx on deck. When Bronx was on his level he scooped him up and carried him into the captain's quarters.

"We are going to have sex on this boat? We don't even know who owns it." Bronx laughed.

"I know who owns this beautifully restored boat," Abe held up the keys for Bronx to see. He was pretty proud of his new investment.

"You bought the boat?!" Bronx sat down on the couch. "You bought the damn boat!?"

"I did, I bought the boat," Abe smiled.

"So, that means its our boat?"

"Yup, it is our boat,"

"That's so hot!" Bronx pulled Abe down on top of him. Their lips met in a fury of passion. Abe and Bronx began to strip each other down. Their Vampire speed had them naked in literally no time. They were kissing and biting every inch of bare skin they could get their mouths on. They were tingling all over, but it was only the beginning.

Abe put Bronx's hard cock in his mouth. He used his god given talents of no gag reflex and an elegant tongue to harden it even more. Bronx's cute little hips twisted around and bucked as Abe went to work.

Bronx pushed Abe off of him. He jumped on top of him and dragged his tongue from top to bottom. When he got to Abe's massive dick he ran his hand up and down it. Both of them were smiling. With a swift movement Bronx moved Abe's legs over his shoulders. He pulled him closer and jammed his shaft deep inside.

"Oh fuck! Bronxen!" Abe shouted from the first penetration.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bronx asked, he was a Vampire now and didn't know if things worked differently with them.

"No, just do what you are doing only harder!" Abe grabbed Bronx's hair and pulled him to his lips.

Bronx used all of his new strength to thrust. Moans of pleasure were felt on both ends. Abe finally became so into it that he pulled Bronx's face to him and bit his bottom lip. The two Vampires started making the big boat rock as they made love. They were moaning, gasping, and clawing at each other as their orgasms came closer and closer. The moment finally came. In a beautiful synchronization the newlyweds consumated their marriage in an exclusively Vampire way. Both of them were covered in cum as everything merged together.

"ABRAHAM!" Bronx screamed, his hips jerked one last time, and they were a total perfect mess.

Through some strange course of events Abe had Bronx on his knees with his back towards him. Abe kissed down his back until he found exactly what he wanted. He jabbed his tongue into Bronx and licked away. Bronx could hardly hold himself up. He began to moan again. Abe stabilized his lover with one hand and started jacking Bronx off with the other. In a matter of minutes the hand on Bronx's shaft was covered in a thick white liquid, which he proceeded to lick off.

"Delicious," Abe laughed.

"Eww," Bronx replied, cringing. He was supposed to be proper now.

"Vampire sex is better, no?"

"It was good, I'll give you that,"

"Especially when it is on our new boat,"

"Oh, yes," Abe checked the time. He started laughing uncontrollably.

"We are late for the signing at Be You,"

"How late?"

"A half hour,"

"It is already eight thirty?"

"Yeah, it is,"

"At least the store is simply across the street,"

"I guess so,"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the band was waiting at the tattoo parlor that also acted as a clothes and media store. There was a line of people from all walks of life stretching down the causeway and around the corner. There was also a very angry Henry waiting outside.

"Hello, Henry," The two men showed up to a round of cheering and applause from the fans.

"Ab...Walker! How nice of you two to actually join us?" Henry was radiating fury.

"We showed up, that's better than nothing," Bronx giggled and prayed that his hair wasn't too messed up.

"Get in there!" Henry shouted. Abe and Bronx did as they were told.

"Damn you two and damn your boat!"

All five members of Stake of Destruction sat on one side of a table as fans and reporters filed into the relatively small store. Every person who made it to the front of the line had something for them to sign or a question to ask. They typically obliged.

A magazine journalist met eyes with Abe. She wasn't interested in him romantically. She wasn't even impacted by his big, brown eyes at all. She meant business. He was worried.

"Mr. Lanes, I have a few questions for you," The tan brunette was stern like a lawyer.

"Ask away," He said with a smile.

"Is it true that you were recently married?" She asked.

"Yes, I was married yesterday as a matter of fact," Abe answered happily.

She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She faced it towards Abe with a zoomed in picture of him kissing Henry on the screen. He was screwed. "Is this your new spouse? Did you marry Henry?"

Abe's heart sank. "Nope, he is not,"

"How do you think your spouse will feel about this picture being on the internet?"

Henry was on Abe's left and Bronx was on Abe's right. They could both see the image on the woman's phone, but were not about to say anything. This was not the time.

"Where did you get this?" Abe asked, trying to resist the urge to do something bad to her phone.

"An anonymous source, but seeing as to its dated for two days ago I would consider this cheating,"

Michelle, who had been acting as their publicist and image consultant, stepped in. "I think it would be best if you left,"

"I'm publishing everything he said,"

"I don't care what he said to you or what you asked him, but you upset my lead singer so you will leave or risk further reprimandment,"

"Whatever," The reporter left without any fighting.

The rest of the signing went on without a hitch. They sold plenty of merch and met plenty of fans. It was a success aside from the exposure of the one secret two members of the band wanted to keep hidden.

When they all returned home the three involved met in the red room. None of them looked happy, but Bronx was the most angry out of all of them. Henry sat on the bed with his arms crossed. Abe sat on the other end staring at the wall that adorned a few movie posters. Bronx continued to stand. He paced back and forth and fought his impulse to beat the hell out of both of them.

"Was everything that woman said true?" Bronx asked.

Henry and Abe looked at each other. They didn't know where to start or how to approach it. This was new territory.

"ANSWER ME!" Bronx screamed.

"What exactly do you think you saw?" Henry asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe my soon to be ex-husband and the guy who was supposed to be my friend making out like teenagers in the water? Oh, and maybe you two had your shirts off!? Maybe, something else happened!? Perhaps, we will see pictures from that soon?" Bronx had the beginnings of bloody tears forming in his eyes.

"Ex?" Abe asked in fear.

"Yeah, ex, unless you can come up with a really good explanation as to why you were kissing Henry the night before our wedding," Bronx officially had streams of red running down his face.

"Baby..." Bronx cut Abe off after only one word.

"Don't 'baby' me! You are such a fucking asshole! You let me believe that our wedding was perfect! You let me believe that I was your one and only! Now, all of that is tainted. I knew you were secretive and unfaithful, but this is crossing the line. I honestly don't know if I can forgive you...or Henry...because I don't know how long this has been going on behind my back." Bronx was bawling, but it made sense, he was pissed.

"Please let us explain," Henry pleaded. The last thing he needed was Samantha finding out about it.

"You get one shot, but I want it to come from Abraham," Bronx muttered calmly.

Abe rose to his feet. "Henry took me out for a night on the town as my last single guy experience. We went to the beach and I went swimming, he followed. A part of me has always been attracted to Henry, but I never acted on it. It was my last chance to act on it so I kissed him, but that's all. We stopped because he loves Samantha and I love you. We were never meant to be, Henry and I, but you and I were."

Bronx cried harder. "Damn you, Abe!" He turned away so he wouldn't have to look at either of them.

"Are we okay, Bronx?"

"Prove you love me,"

"How? I'll do anything!"

"Just do what you think will work and I will tell you when you have completed your task," Bronx faced them again.

"Henry, could we have a little bit of privacy?"

"Yes, of course," Henry got up and left the room.

Abe pushed Bronx up against the wall with a hand around his throat. The rage in his eyes blackened them in an instant. He growled and showed off his fangs. Even with Bronx's baby Vampire strength, he feared the man who had been a Vampire for over a century. Without warning the rage turned into passion as Abe kissed his beloved with intensity and danced his tongue around in the cavern of his mouth. He moved his hands off Bronx's throat and allowed him to take control. The second he did that they were both on the bed.

"How is this?" Abe asked, kissing Bronx all over.

"This is purrfect,"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a loud knock on the door in the morning. Michelle was waiting for a sharply dressed Abraham Lincoln to walk out. They were due on the island where a historical festival was being held. The museum Michelle worked at was a major sponsor. She figured her friend owed her for keeping his secrets.

Abe emerged looking tired. His beard was shaved tightly around his angular face in scar covering fashion. He was half dressed, clearly missing some major components. One was his signature hat.

"Ya know, you don't look very Abe Lincolny today and that was sort of the point," Michelle was dressed in a pastel pink suit with pink pumps and all of the pink was enough to made Abe vomit.

Abe sighed and licked his lips. "Stop. I do not know what you want me to do. How much more 'Abe Lincolny' can I make myself? I am Abe Lincoln. You are nagging like my wife used to do. I did not like it back then and I like it even less now."

"Sorry, I just want it to be perfect," Michelle mumbled.

Abe opened the hallway closet. He grabbed a wife beater which he put on and tucked into his pants. He repeated the process with a white button up shirt. He pulled his suspenders up over his shoulders and made a very sarcastic 'ta-da' gesture. "Oh wait, I'm not finished yet,"

Michelle watched Abe disappear into the basement she never knew was there. He returned with his axe tied to his belt, his hat on his hand, and his coat over his arm. "You are bringing the axe?"

"We are going to an island infested with Colonial and Victorian Vampires, better safe than sorry," Abe touched the wood of his weapon and smiled.

"You are so going to mess this up," Michelle shook her head.

Abe put on his aviators and threw on his hat. "Nothing feels like beaver," He chuckled at his perversion.

Michelle smacked him. "Stop being gross, let's go! And please tell me you have another pair of glasses because I am pretty sure you didn't wear those during your Presidency."

"Don't knock my aviators,"

"Let's get over there so I have time to change," Michelle said as they walked to the car.

Abe stopped. "Wait, who are you going to be?!"

"Mary Todd,"

"What!? You're a blond!"

"Wig,"

"Oy, today will be lovely,"


	4. Take It Like A Dead President

People in the area were getting used to the massively tall man known to most as Walker Lanes being on the ferry boats. Some tourists set a goal of seeing him at some point. However, they didn't expect to see him with a woman wearing a Victorian dress and an axe strapped to his side.

"Are you going to take those glasses off?" Michelle asked him as they walked off the boat.

Abe handed her a parasol and linked arms with her. "Probably not, the sun hurts my eyes, I'm a Vamp,"

"Abraham Lincoln, take off the aviators now!" Michelle shouted. For one it was okay to call him by his real name in public.

Abe stopped and put his jacket on. "Four score and suck my dick!"

Michelle smacked Abe right across the face. For a human woman she packed quite a sting and he had to rub is jaw. "There are children here, be good,"

"By now you should know that I have a really hard time being one hundred percent...good," Abe laughed.

They had made it to main street where they were greeted by hundreds of digital cameras.

"Do you show up on film? Are these people going to be taking pictures of clothes with no body?"

"I'll show up on the camera, Vampires were not stupid. They created the myth that we wouldn't show up in pictures as a way to hide from the public eye. If people thought you were a Vampire and took your picture they would think they were wrong. I show up in mirrors too."

"Just thought I would ask,"

The pair walked around town waving at the awesome tourists who showed nothing, but love for history. They went to the museum to meet up with men dressed up like civil war soldiers. There was also a surprise guest that made him go into freak out mode.

"Oh sweet jesus, that man is dressed like Joshua Speed," Abe dropped his aviators to the top of his nose and connected eyes with the blue eyed creature.

"You did this!" He turned and pointed toward Michelle.

Michelle shrugged. "I had no idea it was going to bother you,"

Abe literally felt sick to his stomach. He sat down on a bench in front of the history museum. He threw his head in his hands and laid on his side. "Ay, ay, ay!"

"Are you okay dude?" The young looking man in dark glasses that was portraying a soldier asked. A Vampire?

"Yes, I am," Abe sat up and straightened himself out. "Just under a lot of stress,"

The man held out his hand. "The name is Joseph Fredricks,"

Abe took his hand. "Walker Lanes,"

"Pleased to meet you...Walker,"

"Likewise,"

Michelle rushed over to them as fast as her dress could take her. She had a giant smile on her face. "Do you two know each other?"

"Just because we are Vampires does not mean that we know every other Vampire," Abe replied, shaking his head.

"She knows about us?" Joseph asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, I thought maybe he was from your time period," Michelle said smiling.

"He is Victorian, but I was in a box to Springfield before he was turned," Abe had a good nose. He could age almost anyone by their scent. "His is forty seven years less a Vampire than I,"

"How did you know all that?" Michelle asked.

"He also smells like ocean water, Atlantic maybe?"

Joseph's eyes grew large. "That is crazy. I was saved by a Carpathian worker after the sinking of the Titanic."

"Aww, you are practically a baby," Abe laughed.

The motley crew of actors walked to a beautiful pavillion. it was time for the Lincoln show. Abe gave a powerful speech. He answered questions as if he were alive and well. He gave the civil war soldiers medals and even took pictures with the audience. Michelle and the man playing Joshua Speed even posed for some very iconic looking photographs. Everything was going well.

One particular woman in the crowd was paying special attention to Abe. She made eye contact with Joesph several times. She was the reporter who almost destroyed Abe's marriage to Bronx. She bought the image off of the man dressed as a civil war soldier. He was worried that she wanted more.

This crazy reporter was snapping pictures of Abe left and right. She didn't trust him. Famed local singer, Walker Lanes, was hiding something and she wasn't going to stop until she uncovered what it was. Joseph moved closer to Abe. He tried to do everything in his power to get his attention discreetly. They needed to get out of there.

"Walker, we need to leave," He whispered ever so quietly.

"Why?" Abe asked.

"Because there is someone here who does not have your best interest in mind," Joesph explained lightly.

"Human or Vampire?"

"Human,"

"Then how bad could it be?"

"Think Booth, but instead of a gun she has a camera and huge breasts,"

"Oh shit, think of a distraction so we can get out quickly," Abe frowned. He scanned the crowd for the woman out to get him.

"I actually think I have the perfect thing in mind," Joesph grabbed Abe's head and pulled him into a shocking kiss. Everyone went crazy.

It was working. Abe got into it and wrapped his arms around the Titanic survivor. All the while Michelle was standing with her mouth open from the shock. Joesph and Abe acted like they fell to the ground in passion. Their little stunt put them behind a barricade that allowed them to slip away to a safe place.

"What does she want from me?" Abe asked as they slipped into a storefront.

"To find out your secrets,"

"That is just wonderful," Abe and Joesph quickly changed their clothes.

Their costumes were thrown into a bag and they made their escape on a tiny speed boat that just wasn't moving fast enough for them. It didn't matter though, because she was not yet on to them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beautiful brunette reporter, Cassidy Wayne, was the daughter of a police officer and a lawyer. She had special clearance access to all records and was as ruthless as a pitbull. When she put her mind to something it got done, no matter what it was.

Figuring out what Walker Lanes was all about was going to be done. She ran the pictures of Abraham's side profile and frontal view against everyone in the county database. The results showed nothing. She ran him through three more times before broadening her search. Three results came up on her screen. Walker Lanes, professor; Christian Aster, police officer; and Andrew Schnieder, model. Facially all three men were very similar, but their backgrounds were very different.

One thing Cassidy noticed was that the year one dropped off the grid was within a six month period of the next one turning up. The man would have had to have been well into his seventies or eighties to be all three, unless there was more to the story. Cassidy surpassed more security firewalls to get into the biggest database the former D.C cop that was her father had shown her how to get into. This one would allow her a broader rage of dates and any DNA on file. When she found a large gap between Andrew Schnieder's appearance and another man's death she got curious. The dates were the same. She printed out all of the information and went straight to her father. He had to know something about the strange find.

"What do you got there, Cass?" The older, by strong appearing retired officer, Theodore Wayne, asked his daughter. Cassidy sat down in the chair across from her father and shuffled her papers around.

"I was running the singer named Walker Lanes through the system today, being I have been busting his balls in my reporter ways for few days and found something strange."

"And what would that be?"

"Walker Lanes has no DNA on file, but does have fingerprints. His fingerprints match a man from the eighties named Andrew Schnieder. Andrew has fingerprints and DNA on file. His DNA matches a man from the ninties named Christian Aster. Christian only has DNA on file. The common factor is that the blood is of a man who has been dead for one hundred and forty seven years." Cassidy explained.

"What are you saying, sweetheart?" Her confused father asked.

"Do you believe that someone can be immortal?"

"No, I don't. Everyone dies."

"Well, then Walker Lanes stole the fingerprints that Andrew stole and Christian stole the DNA that Andrew stole. In theory I found a chain of con-artists." Cassidy read all the results again to make sure she didn't forget anything.

"Who's DNA and fingerprints were they using?" Her dad curiously asked.

"President Lincoln's," Cassidy said with an eyebrow raised.

"President Lincoln's? What a weird choice? Do you have pictures of these men?" Theodore Wayne held out his hand.

"I do,"

Theo examined the pictures of all four men. "They all look alike. What was that question you asked me earlier?"

"I asked if you believed someone could be immortal,"

"Even if its not the case, it would make for an interesting story,"

"I see where you are going with this,"

"Abe Lincoln, immortal,"

"Abe Lincoln, Vampire,"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abe and Joseph went back to Henry's place. It was assumed that there was no safer place to hide. When they arrived the other residents had expressions that were too hard to read. It was all very odd.

"Who is he?" Bronx asked Abe angrily. The pictures of the kiss had already surfaced on the internet and Bronx was incredibly jealous of Joseph's looks.

"This is Joseph Fredricks, survivor of the Titanic and oddly dressed man. He is my new friend. He helped me create a distraction so I could escape the island and a certain reporter." Abe explained without any worry. "And yes, Bronx, we kissed, but it is not like that."

"It better not be like that because after what happened the night before our wedding, it made me lose a lot of trust in you. I am not so sure I want you hanging around with guys who are prettier than me." Bronx shifted so his hip was popped out.

"That was you?" Joseph asked Abe.

"That was you?" Abe asked, realizing Joseph took the picture. "Why would you post that on the internet?"

"I didn't. That terrible reporter woman found out I had the picture so she stole my camera. I was compensated for the stolen equipment, but she never did return it. Dumb bitch." Joseph shook his head and rolled up the sleeves to the lime green hoodie he wished he wasn't wearing.

"What were you doing there that night, anyways?" Henry asked Joseph, who looked quite familiar.

"Waiting for my maker. We meet at that lighthouse every twenty years to catch up." Joseph explained.

"Did your maker ever show up?" Bronx asked.

"No,"

"And now you want to help Abe stop this reporter who stole your camera?"

"Yes, precisely what I am hoping for,"

"And now do we all know you aren't going to sell us out?" Bronx was still not convinced. "How do we know you aren't working to expose Abe?"

The 'Abe' part of the equation finally sat in for Joseph. "Abe," He jabbed the one called that lightly. "I knew it was you. I knew there was no Walker Lanes."

Abe clapped sarcastically. "Oh no, you have solved one of the worlds grandest mysteries. Now, I really need to go shave this beard off so I don't actually get caught."

Emma Lynne took a special interest in Joseph. he was three hundred years her junior as a Vampire, but she found him rather lovely. She was a particularly big fan of his big arms and no-nonsense stare. Keeping him around wouldn't hurt her at all.

"You stay away from my husband," Bronx demanded in a whisper.

"Why are you so worried that he is going to leave you? Do you have no faith in your marriage?" Joseph whispered back.

"You almost ruined my marriage by taking that picture of my husband kissing Henry. I have more than enough good reasoning to be worried or suffer from a lack of faith."

Joseph rolled his eyes. "Clearly your appreciation for your husband is not very high either,"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because surely you know what happens when one has the prettiest smile, the prettiest eyes, and kindest of hearts?" Joesph was going to make his point and get the one month old to back down.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bronx asked angrily. Joseph cracked a cocky half smile.

"The prettiest smiles hide the deepest secrets. The prettiest eyes have cried the most tears. And certainly you know that the kindest hearts have felt the most pain."

"Marilyn Monroe," Emma Lynne muttered quietly. Joseph turned and gave her a slight nod.

"Is every Vampire I meet born an asshole or does that come into play after they are turned?" Bronx asked to no one in particular.

"You would know," Joseph laughed.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop, just please stay away from my husband," Bronx concluded his argument.

"Believe me, if I wanted him I would have him,"

Abe walked out of the bathroom refreshed and clean shaven. "What is all the hooting and hollering about?"

"Your voice is way too intelligent sounding for you to say something like that," Samantha giggled. "And the hooting and hollering you are referring to is Bronx going hardcore jealous on Joesph over your steamy makeout session on the island."

"It wasn't like that!" Joseph and Abe shouted at the exact same time.

Michelle burst in looking rather upset. Her wig was off and her dress was in shreds. Abe and Joseph were in big trouble.

"Ah, Michelle, so nice of you to join us," Henry greeted the disheveled woman.

"Abraham god dammit! I ask you to do one thing without any trouble and this is how you repay me?! By making out with a civil war reenactment actor and taking off!? You have got some major explaining to do! Major explaining!" Michelle screamed, her makeup was running down her face leading them to believe she had been crying.

Abe scuffed his feet on the ground. "We were being chased by the photographer reporter who was interrogating me the other night,"

"Well, that sure does explain why OMGnews has a report claiming that President Lincoln is undead and well!" Michelle showed off the screen of her android phone. "Lucky for you this woman has found out quite a few of your aliases and is trying to convince the fans of Stake of Destruction that you are Abraham Lincoln, Vampire."

"That's not lucky," Samantha said in fear. If Abe was exposed, there was a good chance that they would be next.

"Sarcasm," Michelle explained.

"Fucking hell!" Henry threw up his arms. This was going to be a major problem.

"No one will believe this," Abe said shaking his head. "No one will possibly believe this,"

"I guess we'll find out,"


	5. Ticking Clocks Bring Back Knocks

The sextet laid low for the next twenty-four hours. No one was certain if the reporters and journalists knew where Henry's home was. Every house was regarded with the utmost concern. It very well could have been the end of the Vampire world as they knew it.

"Even though this is partially your fault, I still like you," Emma Lynne whispered to Joseph. She sat extremely close to him at the dining room table while he stared blankly at Abe who was typing a statement, just in case.

"Did you know that the ancient Greeks thought when a redhead died they turned into a Vampire?" Joseph turned his head toward Emma Lynne and smiled.

"That was mean," She grumbled.

"No one said I had to be nice,"

"But you could at least be decent," Abe said as he shut his laptop.

"Yes, Mr. Lincoln," Joseph nodded.

"Oh, so you will listen to a man who has not been the ruler of anything in one hundred and forty seven years, but you won't listen to me...I was a queen." Emma Lynne crossed her arms. She was no longer putting her goods on display for Joseph.

"Queen of what?" Abe asked with a raised eyebrow.

The time had come. The reporters had found them. The world wanted to know the truth and Abe had made the decision to tell them everything. Abe stepped out on the front porch with Joseph and Emma Lynne. Henry didn't know about his plan.

"Walker Lanes, how do you feel about the allegations that you are a con man?" One news journalists asked.

"Well, you can ask any of the people I know or even one of the people at my side and they will tell you that those allegations are completely false. I will allow anyone to take samples of my hair, my fingerprints, and my blood. I am not afraid." Abe said proudly.

"So, you are saying it is pure coincidence that your records match Abraham Lincoln's?" Another reporter asked. "You didn't steal his records?"

"If you weren't afraid of the possibility that maybe I am immortal and that maybe things have been going on all around you that you didn't know about, I'd tell you whatever you wanted."

"Are you trying to say you are thee Abraham Lincoln?"

Abe smiled. "Check my stats. I weigh the same and I am the same height. My DNA will match. If you haven't seen the similarities in the face you are very clearly blind. I am Abraham Lincoln. I am immortal. I am Vampire." His fangs were out, but he continued to smile. The people that had surrounded the porch backed away. Some feared he was crazy and others were afraid of becoming the man's dinner.

"Are you the only one?"

"Of course not, my dear friends and bandmates are also Vampires. There are plenty of us all around you, doing every career possible. As a child many people in my life were taken by the bad Vampires. As an adult, I fought them through politics and strength. At age fifty six my life was taken by one with a gun. A close friend of mine turned me. Through the years we have held down the monsters and made a living." Abe explained to the terrified crowd.

"How do we know you are not just a bunch of crazy people?" Cassidy Wayne asked, joining the conversation for the first time.

"Because we are not alone," Abe gestured to the group of Vampires from all walks of life that were coming from all directions. "Dear reporters, I would like you all to formally welcome the rest of the dark glasses wearing gang, at least these are all of the ones I know." The amount of reporters seemed very small compared to all of the Vampires. Every one that Abe had come across in his two hundred and three years that was available came to his aid. Joesph and Emma Lynne showed off their fangs to join the reveal. It was right on cue and according to plan.

"Why do you all look so scared? We are Vampires, not zombies." Emma Lynne asked as she did a little dance in her tiny dress.

"We have been living among you for thousands of years without any problems, all we would like to do is continue living in peace. I survived the Titanic, I stand here today because a Vampire saved my life. We are not all bad." Joesph told the fearful group.

"I had a dream..." A black man in his powerful voice began. "...Than humans and Vampires could live together in perfect harmony,"

Abe cleared his throat. "People, please try to contain yourselves as we come out of the coffin and into society as a known race with many of the same values and goals that many of you have."

"Won't you drink our blood?" A male journalist asked.

"Only if you willingly give it to us. We can survive on the blood of any creature and often take leftovers when we can get it." The famous black man spoke again.

"Do you have a leader?"

"Why yes we do," Abe laughed. "That leader is me. And my second, is this man Joesph Fredricks who will take over providing one of you attempts to kill me. I wouldn't put it past anyone, but I promise to keep my people in line to the best of my abilities."

Emma nudged Abe. "I can't believe you named Joesph your second,"

"Why? He's obidient, kind, and shares my views. We are both Victorian." He whispered.

"Bronx and Henry are going to kill you,"

"Then I will be ready when that happens with plenty of good reasoning,"

"I hope you are right,"

A few more questions were asked and answered. The story that rocked the brains of state journalists was sent all over the world. Everyone would know of Vampires and everyone would know of Abe's survival through town. It was true that Henry was not very happy with him, but couldn't do much to change the outcome. When Bronx found out about his husband's new quest for political power he was supportive. However, some of that support gave way when he found out that he named Joesph his second in command. Bronx switched to scare tactics.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Joe," Bronx smiled at his least favorite Vampire who was putting on makeup in the mirror. "What are you doing?"

Joseph put down his eyeliner. "Why can't you stop with the badgering? I'm not going to steal your man."

"So, I can't ask you what you are doing? Why are you putting on eyeliner? That's kinda reserved for band members." Bronx had his hands on his hips and sass in his tone.

"Maybe I am part of your band now?" Joseph giggled and slicked his black hair back.

"There is no way that they would let you join the band without telling me about it,"

"Oh, you wanna know something that was done behind your back? Abe picking a second."

"I know that he picked you as a second in command. I don't care."

Joseph started going through the different colors of eyeshadow in his bag. He wanted one that went with his navy blue tie. "See, I think you do care because you thought I wanted him and now I am working very close to him."

Bronx sat on the edge of the bathtub and watched Joseph. He couldn't help, but be jealous of him. The photographer was an easy six feet tall, he had broad shoulders and a carved back. His deliciously round butt was complimented only by his tiny waist and great muscle tone. The worst part was that even though he was wearing a modern fit pinstriped business suit, anyone could tell he was blessed down below. His face was even attractive despite the oddly high cheekbones. This man was flawless.

"I secretly hate you," Bronx responded finally in a whisper.

"That is no secret," Joseph said, still looking in the mirror.

"Believe me, I don't want to feel that way, but I feel like you have more in common with him."

"It is still a hefty age difference. One hundred and thirty eight is definitely not two hundred and three. Plus, we have only known each other a short while. Please, stop being an asshole and learn to trust the man who loves you." Joesph completed his final primping and prepared to walk out the door. "Besides, we only kissed twice..."

Bronx grabbed Joseph's arm. "Twice? You kissed...twice?"

"Yeah, but the other kiss was a long time ago. Abraham probably doesn't remember it, anyways." Joseph explained.

"But I thought you two just met at the history convention festival thingy?" Bronx asked in fear.

"Well..." Joesph was good at beating around the bush.

"Tell me,"

"Okay...okay...we met once before at a strip club in the nineties. I didn't know who he really was back then, but he went by the name of Christian Aster. He was a police officer. ************************************************************************

Police Officers, particularly those in the nineties, were supposed to be big macho men who fought crimes and then went home to their wives. Christian Aster, was no ordinary cop, but that was because he was no ordinary man. Standing taller than most officers and having icy pale skin were just a few of the things that set him apart from the others. He may have looked normal with short brown hair and a goatee, but his secrets added up to a number close to his actual age. He was bisexual, a Vampire, a former President, and he was coming off of one of the most traumatic events that ever happened in his afterlife, he lost his muse. He lost Nora.

New York City had an underground world just for the goths. They had a very nifty way of creating segregation for people who were different. Christian fit right in. New York also had some interesting clubs for said goths. One of these clubs was a strip club. Christian came across it entirely by mistake. All the dancers were leather clad men with a dark side. Dylan Death, the stripper name designated to Joseph Fredricks, was one that caught his eye, especially since he was a Vampire. Covered in chains, straps, and leather Dylan Death was eye catching. His fetching long black hair and gorgeous cheekbones were sought after by men and women. That night, however, he was only interested in one. The moment that he saw officer Aster he knew how he wanted his night to end.

He approached the lovely and slightly out of place man. He made sure to keep a smile on his face. "I want to kiss you in the worst way,"

"Can't say I haven't tried a line like that in my day. Sure, how much will you cost me?" The officer pulled out his wallet, enticed by the young looking Vamp.

Dylan didn't want to take advantage of the attractive man, so he made him a deal he couldn't refuse. "Well, babe, for forty dollars I will get completely naked and give you a lap dance. If you can find a single flaw on my body I will give you your money back."

Christian laughed. "Sounds like a deal,"

Dylan took two twenties from the man and danced around him, working every muscle and bone to arouse him. As he rocked his hips on the hard shaft in the black pants beneath him. One by one his strappy black leather clothes dropped to the floor until he was just a hot naked goth, with too much eyeliner on.

Christian put his hands on Dylan's waist. He was as icy as he felt. It was nice to be in the company of another Vampire, especially one that was so good looking. At first glance, Christian couldn't find a single flaw. He examined all the lovely skin on the sexy dancers body. Dylan was beautiful.

"What's wrong, officer?" Dylan winked.

"Your body is completely flawless. Not a scar, a cut, a hair out of place. Even your lower half is quite impressive. I guess you get to keep your money." Christian explained.

Dylan took Christian's right hand and put it on his small bit of scar tissue underneath his butt. "You get your money back,"

Christian shook his head. "No, no, you earned it, but I will take that kiss. Your lips look decadent, I want a taste."

The stripper and the police officer shared an incredible kiss. They held each other close as the wonderful lip lock became more passionate. It was quite possible that the two Vampires that were more alike then they could ever know were soul mates.

Things would have progressed to the next level had a deranged man not burst into the club. The off duty officer Aster jumped into action to reprimand the assailant. By the time the entire scene was over, his Dylan Death was gone.

************************************************************************

"So, you're saying if I ask Abe about the club and the hot goth stripper that was allegedly you, he won't remember a thing?" Bronx asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that is what I am saying," Joseph tried to leave the bathroom yet again.

"Oh, and one more thing, Joe," Bronx said in a snotty tone.

"What's that?" Joseph asked with an overdramatic sign at the end.

"You ever seen Twilight?"

"I have, what does a silly movie about sparkly pussy Vamps have to do with anything?"

"Abe is my Bella. I am Abe's Edward. That makes you Jacob. You-all might have had a history, but now its time to remove yourself from the picture." Bronx explained.

Joesph laughed. "Does that mean I have to marry your firstborn?"

"...gross..."

"My thoughts exactly," Joesph finally made his grand exit. He had work to do. He had to play the part of the second in command to the best of his abilities.


	6. Terrific Bandwidth

Abraham set up a press conference. His panel included: Henry, the enforcer; Samantha, the defense; Emma Lynne, the pretty face with a relatable backstory; Bronx, the first man; Martin Luther King Jr., the one who was able touch them religiously; and Joseph, his second in command and the only other Victorian Vampire he ever met. He was in the direct center of the panel. It was time for plans to be revealed.

The news and cameras were turned on and the self elected leader of the free world's Vampires prepared to speak.

"My name is Abraham Lincoln and I am a Vampire-American. I want to change the way people think about what I am. I am here to introduce you to the six Vamps who have stories that will touch your heart. We are just like all of you. We want marriage, children, to have normal jobs, we pay taxes, have friends. Blending in is key." Abe told the cameras with a broad smile.

"Before we get to the political aspect of your people's 'nature', can I ask you a few questions?" Cassidy Wayne, the woman now known for breaking the story and being a royal bitch, asked Abraham with an oddly cocky air about her.

"Of course you may," Abe nodded. He recognized her. He was getting very sick of her from a personal standpoint.

"If you're a Vampire, how are you able to be outside in the sunlight?"

"After a Vampire is turned their skin and eyes become sensitive to sunlight. Brilliantly, however, our skin loses some of its sensitivity after the first one hundred years. That is why my friends Bronx and Martin wear skin covering clothes, hats, and umbrellas." Abe explained.

"What's with the sunglasses?"

"Protects our eyes like they do for you. Just as sunscreen protects our skin like it protects yours."

"Can you touch holy water?"

"Holy water is just water,"

"Crosses?"

"I find them to be a lovely shape. I actually own a few necklaces with crucifixes attached."

"Mirrors?"

"A way to make sure we look our best before leaving for our errands,"

"Do you show up on film?"

"It depends on the type of film. So, far all I have encountered that renders me invisible is polaroid. I will say that we always show up on digital." Abe winked.

"How does one kill a Vampire?" Cassidy had a plan.

"Why on earth would I tell you that? There are plenty of other places to obtain the information you seek, but I have been assassinated once and I am not looking to have it happen again. Definitely not today." Abraham laughed.

"Enough with the silly girl's questions," A male reporter with blue hair named Angel started to speak. He was a Vampire in disguise. "Introduce us to your Vampire cabinet,"

Abe stood up and directed everyone's attention to the rest of the panel. "I give you my trusted bandmates and friends,"

The introduction began with Henry. "I am Henry Sturges and I am a Vampire-American. I came to America on a ship intended to create the first colony. All was well until the doctor exposed his true nature. He killed everyone including my wife and unborn child. As a sick joke he turned me. From then on I spent my years trying to take men like him down with the assistance of a young boy named Abe, the Vamps who created things like slavery were subdued. I convinced that man to run for President. I turned that man after Booth shot him in the back of the head. I trained him all these years." Henry nodded in approval towards his Vampire son. "I'm a house owner and a music producer. And I'm in love with a Vampire woman named Samantha." Some people clapped. Some people cried. Some people remained completely silent. The world was still trying to wrap their head around the fact that Vampires existed. Not to mention people had a hard time understanding what it was like to be immortal.

"My name is Samantha Rinaldi and I am a Vampire-American. I am also almost three hundred years old. I was the mistress of Ben Franklin. I bore one of his many children. When I was only twenty-eight I was out walking without a companion, which I knew I shouldn't have been. When I turned the corner I met my death to a Vampire woman from Spain. I am taxpayer with a degree in secondary education. Currently, I am the rhythm guitarist in Stake of Destruction and I am in love with Henry." Another round of applause broke out.

Cassidy Wayne made a disgusted face. The reporters were eating up everything the Vampires were saying.

Emma Lynne cleared her throat to begin. She kept and eye on Joesph and an eye on the camera. "My name is Emma Lynne Deidre and I am a Vampire-American. I am probably the oldest one here, but look the youngest in my opinion. AND yes, I have a 40D chest size. I'm from Rome. I knew Ceasar and Cleopatra. A Vampire acting as a priest going by the name of Devandor came into town. He turned me after I got sick with a disease no doctor of that time could identify. I have four degrees: one in physics, one in medicine, one in law, and one in secondary education. I met Samantha in college. I currently play bass and do back up vocals in the band. Oh, yeah, and ladies...and gentleman...I am single...for now." Men cheered. She stood up and shook her hips and breasts for the enjoyment of men all over the world.

"My name is Bronxen Fowler-Lincoln and I am wed to the gorgeous Mr. Lincoln. I have been a Vampire for a little over a month. Lincoln turned me after a now deceased Vampire left me inches from death. I still consider myself the same thirty-five year old I was before, but with a lust for blood. I have a degree in Victorian history. I'm also a drummer." Bronx concluded his speech with a half smile that went all the way through his brown eyes.

Martin Luther King Jr. was a crowd favorite and more or less a baby Vampire. That made his humanity stronger. People liked that. They also liked him for the person he was before he died. Everyone cheered when he spoke. He had that effect on people. It was in his nature. "...I am a strong believer in American Vampires being allowed rights just as African Americans and women were given rights over time. It is just. I have spent the last decade or so preaching in a church for the blind. Not one of them died from a Vampire." He finished his speech with power and  an affirmative stance.

The best was saved for last. At least, that was how Abe envisioned it. He set the panel up according to which stories would gain the most sympathy. Joseph's turn to thrill the listeners was going to bring closure to the hundred year old story of the Titanic.

"I am Joseph Fredricks. One hundred years ago I was turned into a Vampire after a beautiful monster of a passenger ship was sunk by an iceberg. I was a photographer back then and many of England's finest sought after me to take their portrait. The night the RMS Titanic took its trip to the bottom of the ocean I was in a life jacket, floating in the icy water. I was also dead. When the Carpathia came to the rescue one of the crew members was, Angelo Bertali, an egyptian-italian Vampire. He saved my life and despite him neglecting to stand beside us during the reveal, he is still here today." The crowd of reporters and the Vampire panel stared at Joseph in shock.

No one expected this. Joseph stood up and pointed to a reporter in the crowd. It was the one with the neon blue hair. Joesph's maker was the bartender that served Abe and Henry fairy blood. Angel was the reason Joseph took the picture in the first place. If Angel had shown up things would have went differently. Angel looked terrified. He had no intentions of being pegged as a Vampire. He was a drug dealer to the undead and it was illegal business no matter how it was spun.

Cassidy Wayne played a part in this as well. She had been spying on Abe longer than she had lead on. When she found out a well trained photographer was going to be in the lighthouse from Angel she paid Angel off to never show up. Joesph became angry and she was able to get the money shot. Angel got something too, he gained immunity. The puzzle came together. All cameras were now on Angel. He looked to Cassidy for help, but all she did was shrug it off.

He reached in his jacket and pulled out a gun. He could kill a Vampire.

"What is in that gun?!" A reporter screamed. When people realized Angel had a gun they scrambled. Screams of fear were everywhere. Angel just kept pointing his gun. He was going to destroy Joseph.

"What kind of bullets kill Vampires!?" Angel giggled.

"Wooden with a silver core,"

"Those won't work unless you hit a key spot!" Henry shouted.

"In the heart..." Angel said as he pulled the trigger of his fancy shotgun.

The second Abe heard the gun go off he dove in front of Joseph. The bullet grazed his arm leaving a nasty wound in its place. The other Vampires got down to avoid Angel's other ammunition.

"What the hell, Joseph?!" Abe shouted half out of pain and half in anger.

"I had no clue he was gonna do that. Why did you try to shield me from the bullet?" Joseph asked.

Abe smiled. He realized he was still holding on to Joseph to protect him. Samantha slipped inside to grab a weapon. She had Abe's heavy silver coated axe in her hand. She swung it around a few times to get the hang of it. Then she went back outside to take her anger out on Angel.

"Hey, bitch!" Samantha laughed with the axe above her head. "Who does your hair? Cause it fucking sucks!" She chucked the hearty weighted axe across the practically empty area. The axe finally stopped moving when it struck Angel in the heart. The silver killed him instantly when it connected with his heart. All that was left was hair, a gun, and some goo.

"Love, you are one thousand times more attractive to me right now." Henry smiled and kissed his woman.

Samantha walked over to the goo and pulled the axe out. "I think these things should be standard issue,"

"They certainly do not make them like that anymore," Henry looked at the weapon he knew all too well.

"I am getting too old for this shit! Is it Vampire standard to have people attempting to murder your ass every fifty or so years or is that just because I keep the company of you people!?" Martin was not a happy Vampire by any means.

"Its because you hang around me. I am almost always getting into some kind of trouble." Abe got off of Joseph and took his axe back.

"Fuck that shit!" Martin shouted back at his brother.

"No, fuck that bitch! The reporter named Cassidy Wayne is going down." Abe squinted his eyes. "I have no respect for women who like to torture men for sport."

"Mind yourself, Abraham. You too, Martin." Henry glared at his progeny.

"Don't worry, I never get caught," Abe smiled.

"And what the hell do you call all of this?" Martin asked.

"ONE TIME!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reporters, journalists, newscasters, paparazzi, camera men, and crazed fans were at the door constantly. Vampires were 'out-of-the-coffin' everywhere, but none of the stories were as interesting as the one involving Abraham Lincoln. Currently, Henry's home was holding seven Vampires and a human who felt the need to be involved. It was almost impossible to leave without being noticed. They felt like hostages in their own place of refuge.

"Do you know what good has come from this great reveal?" Henry asked.

Abe rolled his eyes. "Uh...umm...let me think...nothing!"

Henry laughed genuinely. "No, our record sales have jumped almost one hundred and seventy-five percent. Not bad for a bunch of Fangers."

"In other news we have been trapped in this box for almost a week, we are all too scared to leave, and all of it was caused by a tabloid reporter with too much security clearance." Abe said mockingly.

"I've got a question for the peanut gallery minus Mr. Fredricks," Bronx was full of sass as usual. Keeping him boxed up in a the bouse had done nothing to improve his mood. "How shitty of Abe was it to go take a bullet for Joseph instead of me?"

Joseph had been sitting on the other side of Abe, giving him a good view of the pissant Bronx. "That gun wasn't pointed at you, moron!"

"He didn't just have one bullet!"

"You are crazy! He would have done the same thing for anyone on the panel!" Joseph was almost screaming.

"That's just it! He should have been doing more for me! He is my husband! You are nothing! You are an ex-stripper and a jerk who plays people!"

"Don't be a dick, Bronx!" Emma Lynne shouted to no avail.

Bronx climbed over Abe so fast he could not believe what he was seeing. Bronx had both of his hands around Joseph's neck while Joseph did everything in his power to get him off. In seconds they were on the floor fighting over something no one really understood.

Abe shook his head. He couldn't stand their brawling any longer. He was also stronger than both of them combined. He stood up and picked them off of each other. He laughed as he held them off the ground, kicking and screaming. "ENOUGH!!"

"He started it!" They both shouted.

"I will set you guys down if you promise to tell me what is really going on, civilly," Abe told the two dangling Vamps, that had thankfully been shorter than him.

"Deal," They said in unison.

Abe sat them down. "Now, what the heck is going on between you two?"

Joseph wanted to get his explanation in first. "Bronx says I want you. Even though I have tried to tell him otherwise its like he doesn't get it. Yeah, we kissed when we were trying to distract people and once before..."

Abe cut Joesph off. "Once before?"

"Yes, back in like 1992, I think. You were going by the name Christian Aster. You stumbled across a goth strip club. I was a dancer at that club. I went by the name of Dylan Death." Joesph told him, turning up his puppy dog eye charm.

"That was you?" Abe looked into Joseph's eyes.

"Remember this?" Joesph moved his hips around a little and took Abe's right hand. He placed it under his butt on the part of his thigh with the tiny scar.

"I do remember," Abe's face was taken over by a huge smile that made Bronx shake in anger.

"So, there it is. I am your second in command and target of jealousy."

Abe turned toward Bronx. "Care to share your side, my love?"

"Joseph wants to bang you. Clearly a part of you wants the same thing. I'm just worried that I will lose you, especially when you spend your time with hot Victorians."

"That's silly," Abe giggled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...'Honest Abe', why don't you be honest for once in your life?" Michelle asked. "I know I'm not the only one who sees it now."

"This time, you are wrong,"

Bronx got up and left the room. He wasn't able to take the company of Joseph anymore. He opened the back door and walked onto the porch. The fresh air was much needed.

There were Vampire hate groups roaming around in the woods near the house. Bronx sensed them, he sensed their fear. They were coming in blind to kill the band. Bronx turned around to head back into the house. A trigger was pulled before he could escape. The bullet went right through him, coming out the other side of his shoulder blade and hitting a wall in the dining room. The rest of the hiding Vampires were on alert.

Abe came running and kneeled by Bronx's side. it was clear that he would need blood. Three more bullets were fired. Two hit walls. One hit Martin. It was the only bullet that did any major damage. Martin died, becoming nothing but goo.

"DIE!" Screamed one of the Vamp Haters.

"Should we call the cops?" Michelle asked.

"No, we have another dead Vampire. Even if we do call it in, it isn't like there is enough evidence." Samantha dug through Martin's withering reamins to find the bullet.

"God dammit! Those pukes put holes in my walls!" Henry shouted. The blood could be cleaned, but the bullet holes would be harder to repair.

"Who cares about your walls? They put a hole in my husband!" Abe screamed.

"You still wanna be Batman, Abe? Huh? Everyone he loves dies!" Henry screamed back.

"I don't wanna be him because I am Abraham FUCKING Lincoln and I am real you son of a bitch and I started it!"

"You never deserved this. I blame myself." Henry got up to extract the bullets from his walls.

The hole in Bronx was beginning to heal slowly. "If we don't get out of the woods, they will kill us." "

That's brilliant, Bronx, thank you," Abe said before kissing his spouse on the lips.

"If we get out of here, I think we should start a family," Bronx put his hand on Abe's cheek. "And Joe, I'm sorry I accused you of being a dirty man stealer."

"Apology accepted," Joseph nodded.

"We will get past this," Abe smiled

"For the record, my friends, I might have a way to save us, but it involves revenge on Cassidy Wayne." Joesph smiled wickedly.

"I like that," Henry looked away from his task momentarily. It was time to get even.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's go over the plan one more time," Emma Lynne suggested. They were all crowded into the red room for one last meeting before it all went down.

"Okay," Joesph began. "First Samantha and Emma Lynne will show up at the tabloid office of Miss Wayne dressed as Catwoman and Poison Ivy. From there you will abduct her and bring her to the library.

"Secondly, Bronx and I will stage a fight in the front window of the house. This will give Abe and Henry time to escape in my car that no one has seen yet. They will take the car to the library and pick up Emma, Sam, and Cassie.

"Thirdly, Bronx and I will slip out of the house, taking the bag towards the woods. We will leave on the side with the fence. After we are out Michelle will burn the house to the ground. Common knowledge says there will be no remains so we must pray they believe it.

"We will all meet at the video store two towns over where we will change and you will be given new identities. If someone goes down, keep going. Its better to lose one then lose them all."

Everyone nodded. It was settled. There lives were going to be changed, forever.

"And you are taking care of everything else?" Samantha asked while squeezing Henry's hand.

"I will. I am going to have it all settled." Joseph assured her.

"Everyone get some rest, we have a big day ahead of us," Henry concluded the meeting.

All the inhabitants of the red room left, but Abe and Bronx. Abe pulled Bronx into a tight embrace. The passion and love radiated out of his body in waves. He was incredibly worried about the pending task. It could be the end of any of them.

"There is something I need to take to our new home. It is holding more memories than you can imagine." Bronx told him.

"What would that be?"

Bronx snapped the light switch protector off, leaving an open hole of wires. "This,"

Abe took the panel from bronx. It wasn't unique, it was just black. It had nail marks all over it. He knew where some of them had come from. He couldn't help, but smile at the man he married. It was packed away. It would be with them for eternity.


	7. With That, We Start Again

Samantha and Emma Lynne got up extra early that morning to get into disguise. It took them a little under forty minutes to drop their original identities and suit up. When they emerged from the basement they were fully dressed as Catwoman and Poison Ivy.

The two girls ran using Vampire speed. It was still dark outside so they were able to go on completely unnoticed. Their slutty costumes allowed them to get into the offices without any questions asked. If they were to get stopped Joseph had given them the story that they were part of a strip-o-gram, but it wasn't needed.

Catwoman slipped into the head of the tabloid's cubicle. He looked up at her with a big smile while she danced around like she knew what she was doing. That gave Poison Ivy a chance to grab Cassidy. Poison Ivy slipped in behind Cassidy's desk. She looked around to make sure no one could see what she was about to do. Then, without a second to spare she put a rag with chloroform over the reporter's face.

"Plant to Cat we are secure," Emma said into her walkie-talkie.

Cassidy was dragged out the window. They were gone without a trace and headed for the library. Abe and Henry were resting comfortably in the parking lot. Joseph's car just so happened to be perfect.

The large blood red Chevy Traverse had tinted windows and an out of state license plate. No one would suspect them. The second they saw the girls they pressed the button to release the trunk. The girls slipped inside and brought down the hatchback without so much as a glance from the towns folk. Henry insisted on driving. He started the SUV and pulled away. The group needed to get to the next meeting place on time for the plan to keep working.

"To the video store," Henry laughed, trying to cover how nervous he was. Abe and Samantha were both holding on to Henry. It was hard not to be worried.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joseph and Bronx were given the cue to fight. A few of the usual reporters were sitting outside waiting for something to happen. Since they couldn't hear inside the house, the staged fight would be beyond perfect to distract them.

"Ready?" Joseph asked with a sneaky smile.

"Ready," Bronx assured him.

The two Vamps moved in front of the front window. Joseph gave Bronx a convincing shove while Bronx smacked him across the face. They were enjoying it much more than they lead on.

"IF WE SHOUT REALLY LOUD THEY MIGHT THINK WE ARE REALLY ANGRY AT EACH OTHER!" Joseph shouted and pointed at Bronx.

"SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN!"

"GOOD!"

"BETTER!"

"BEST!"

They locked up in a wrestling fashion, taking the play fight to the next level. They knew it was working because the reporters were snapping pictures and making phone calls about the alleged breaking story. Joseph and Bronx found it hilarious. Just as planned, Joseph tackled Bronx to the ground. Once they were both sure that no one could see them they crawled to the side door and slipped away. They completed their task. They picked up the bag that was hidden in the woods and used Vamp speed to get where they were going.

As soon as Michelle knew the boys were out she moved into position. One properly placed match on a well placed trail of gasoline and Henry's quaint looking home was up in flames. After the flames ignited she took off, not even looking back to see the house become engulfed in its final moments all the while crazed cameramen snapped photos.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Perfect, you made it," Abe said wearing a hoodie and sunglasses.

"Wouldn't miss it," Bronx laughed.

Joseph handed each oth them a plastic bag filled with their new identities. He took the big bag into the bathroom first. The real transformation had begun.

"She in the backseat?" Michelle asked while they waited, walking around the video rental store like they planned on getting something.

"Yeah, still out like a light," Emma Lynne giggled. "So cute,"

Joseph came out of the bathroom dressed like a science nerd. He nodded at Emma Lynne who did the same thing he did earlier. So, far everything was running course smoothly. While the six others were still inside Joesph switched the plates on the car with ones from California. That would allow them to travel incognito. The car was virtually untraceable.

He slipped into the hatchback. From there he began to drain the witchy reporter woman within inches of her life. When it was time he fed her his blood and covered her in a blanket so the transition could take place. Making her one of them was the ultimate revenge for exposing their race as a whole. The others finally joined Joseph and Cassidy in the car. They all were barely recognizable.

Henry jumped into the front seat and drove off. Their new lives were about to begin.

"Joseph, are you sure this will work?" Samantha asked, not to keen on her country girl attire.

"As long as you can remember your identities and new addresses. We have a three hour drive ahead of us. That should be plenty of time for you to learn them. Would you like a debriefing?" Joseph asked his strange friends.

"Sure," Emma Lynne smiled.

"Henry, you are no longer the master music producer. You are a ninth grade music teacher named Nicolas Corbin. You live with your wife in a small farmhouse in Webberville. You want to have children, but are having fertility issues." Joseph explained.

"Is that why I am wearing these clothes?" Henry asked.

"Yes. Now, Samantha, you are a volunteer at a horse farm. Your new name is Carrie Corbin and you are married to Nicolas. You suffered and injury falling off a horse and that is assumed to be why you might not be able to have kids."

"And me?" Emma Lynne asked. "You will now be Melinda Klempner, a gas station clerk living next door to the Corbin family. You're so hot that men are intimidated by you so you never settled down after getting a degree in fashion photography. Now, you are waiting for the one."

"She looks like a ho," Abe snickered.

"You, Mr. Lincoln, are a restaurant owner. You sell mostly pizza and things like that. Your new name is Michael Raphael. You live on the other side of the Corbin's with your son." Joseph explained Abe's new identity, much to Bronx's displeasure.

"I'm so not Italian," Abe laughed.

"You are now," Joseph laughed.

"Am I the son?" Bronx asked angrily.

"Yes, but only in public. You two can fuck all you want at home. You are Antonio Raphael. You will help run the store and pretend to date Emma Lynne...er...Melinda." He paused. "Michelle, you are a single mother working a desk job. Live across from the Raphael's and clearly have a crush on Mr. Raphael. You spend a lot of time at the pizza house, flirting. When you are home you take care of your sick daughter, Cassidy, your new child. You will go by Andrea and Lisa Brady." Joseph sighed.

There was no one else to brief. They were doing rather well. Even with the new disguises no one's personality changed. They were going to stick together, through thick and thin.

"What about you, Joe?" Abe asked, adjusting the uncomfortable collar of his shirt.

"I will become Brian Scott, teacher of the biological and anatomical sciences at the same high school as Mr. Corbin. We are grand friends. I live three houses down. My wife died last year in a car accident. She was pregnant with our first child. I never got over it." Joseph had worked up quite a sob story for himself.

"Nice to meet you-all," Henry laughed.

"How will we get Cassidy to go along with this?" Michelle asked.

"She's a Vampire now, she won't rat out her own kind. It would be silly of her to try." Joseph said with a smile.

"Onward!" Abraham shouted gleefully. All he ever wanted was to be himself. Now, all he wanted was his freedom.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour into their drive they encountered a roadblock. The Anti Vampire protesters had paid off the police. All cars wishing to pass had to be checked for Vampires. Corruption had taken its toll. If their new identification didn't pan out the kill on sight proposal might destroy them.

"Oh, hell," Henry knew there was no way to escape the screening. They had just passed the last available exit.

"Do you have any more brilliant plans, genius?" Bronx asked.

"Our licenses and other identification should pan out. The scanner shouldn't show anything abnormal." Joseph told his entire posse.

"The disguises should assist us. Geez, Joe, how did you make these? The pictures are fantastic." Abe smiled.

"I know a guy, you just have to,"

"True,"

"Stop calling him Joe!" Bronx shouted.

"Be nice!" Abe shouted back.

"I'm really trying,"

"Won't they find it a bit odd that all of us are traveling together?" Michelle asked.

"Why? We all either work together or live near each other. We will be fine."

The Traverse was just one car away from the checkpoint. Joseph switched places with Bronx so he would be by the window. It was a form of protection for the others. He knew that his id and Cassidy's id would set off the scanner. The second that happened they would both be shot in the heart with wooden bullets. Two piles of Vampire goo would be all that remained and the 'humans' would be allowed to go on their merry way.

Henry rolled down the window for a white hillbilly police man. "Good afternoon, officer,"

"Good afternoon, is everyone in this vehicle over the age of eighteen?" The officer asked in a white trash accent. Abe rolled his eyes.

"Yes, sir, they all are,"

"May I please see everyone's identification for tallying purposes?"

Henry nodded. "Of course,"

He collected all the ids and handed them to the man with the scanner. Everyone in the vehicle clenched their teeth. Fear was abundant as they awaited the return of the small, plastic cards. The scanner went off towards the beginning of the pile, Joseph knew that was his and it went off again at the end, that one belonged to Cassidy. Both were fraud so the original members of Henry's dream band would be able to live in peace. The officer knocked on the back window.

"Which one of you is Lisa Brady?"

Bronx pointed at the sleeping baby Vampire in the back. Henry was forced to pop the hatchback so they could seize the former reporter. Once outside the sun began to burn her skin. She was a confirmed Fanger. The special gun was brought into sight so all cars in line could see what would happen to a Vampire. The gun went off. Cassidy Wayne was no more.

Abe glanced back at Joseph. He understood what had been done. They exchanged a smile. Joseph thought it would be the last thing they ever shared.

"Is that all? May we be on our way?" Henry asked.

"Brian Scott," The officer announced the name with disgust.

"That would be me," Joseph said raising his hand.

"Could you step out of the vehicle?"

"Of course I can," Joseph slid his sunglasses on and stood in front of the hillbilly cop with nothing left, but his pride.

Bronx unbuckled his seatbelt without anyone noticing. He quickly slipped outside and took the bullet intended for Joseph. Joseph's jaw dropped and he became frozen in place. Bronx had just blown their cover. Abe jumped out of the car and ran around to the other side. He kneeled down by Bronx's side in disbelief of what was happening.

"Why on earth did you do that?" Abe asked, beginning to cry tears of red.

"Because, Abraham, er...Michael...I have always been ready to die. I told you that when you turned me. Now, I can slip away into nothing. It will be like I never was and no matter where I wind up in the afterlife I will be better off because you loved me." Bronx explained.

"You wanted death?" Abe asked.

"I wanted to spare the life of someone who wasn't done yet," Bronx said his final words in his thick southern drawl.

Abe was crying the hardest he ever had, wishing he could join him. Joesph was also crying, feeling completely at fault and still totally frozen.

"FUCKING FREEZE!" A voice shouted.

More guns were fired. Abe and Joseph welcomed the idea of joining Bronx. They expected to be hit with bullets. Instead, the police officers dropped to the ground. Leaving the two Vampires standing in a weird haze of shock and gun smoke. The shooters finally showed themselves. A young woman of seventeen, gothic, and an attractive older man in his forties. They were human.

"Why did you let him take that bullet?" Abe finally asked Joseph.

"I didn't think he would," Joesph mumbled.

The female shooter approached them. "Are you guys alright?"

"Kinda," Joseph replied.

"Would you like an escort to get your group down to wherever you're going?" The male shooter asked, running his free hand through his auburn-gray hair.

"Why are you trying to help us?" Abe asked.

"Because we know who you really are and believe that everyone deserves a shot at peace and happiness," The young female told them.

Abe found it strange that they were able to track them down after Joseph went through all of that trouble. There was obviously more to the two humans than met the naked eye. He wanted to know more.

"Who are you?"

The man stepped forward. "My name is Tim and this is my daughter, Germaine,"

"Last name?"

"Lincoln," Tim smiled. "The last of the line. When my father passed away I was left a box of antiquities and knick knacks. At the bottom of this box was a letter addressed to Mary Todd that had never been opened. It was from you. When you came on the TV and all of the mess that followed, our mission became clear: save the patriarch of our line."

"I'm beyond saving," The bloody faced President turned away to return to the car. "Joesph, let's go."

Tim and Germaine returned to their mock police cars. Tim stayed behind the Traverse while Germaine drove in front. Abe had not given permission for such a caravan, but he wasn't about to refuse family. He saw Lincoln in both of them and despite what had transpired moments before they came into the picture he was happy to meet them.

"Who on earth are those crazy people?!" Emma Lynne asked.

"My great-great-great grandson and my great-great-great-great granddaughter. Even though I lost my family, I gained some." Abe was still a little fuzzy on the subject.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Webberville, Michigan was their final destination. It was a flat, miniscule farmer town with a lot of history. Before they pulled into the village limits the caravan moved off to the side of the road. A rather distraught Joseph changed the plates back to Michigan ones. He got back in the Traverse and they rode away.

It wasn't long before they pulled into the Corbin driveway. From there Joesph handed everyone their keys and told them which car was theirs. All of the Vampires went to their fully furnished homes to look around. To keep up appearances Tim went with Abraham and Germaine followed Michelle. Joseph walked down the street to his two story Colonial. He scraped the last of the dried blood off of his face. There was no more time for tears. Tomorrow he had to report to the high school. He needed to be in teacher mode.

Other than Joseph walking, the street was empty. Abe checked to make sure Tim wasn't watching and he took off running. He slowed down enough to wrap his arms around Joseph's waist. He held him close and rested his head on his shoulder. Nothing else had ever felt so right.

Joseph tried to shake the shock of being hugged from behind. "Abraham?"

"Joseph," Abe said blankly, not realizing the embrace might have caused concern.

"Why are you holding me, Abe?" Abe turned Joesph around. His hands moved down to the small of his back. "I remember that night clearer than any night. I was going to take you home that night and I never stopped thinking about you. Its fate that we are back in a position where we could be something."

"You are just saying that because you just lost Bronxen. I know that I am not your ideal partner. I know I'm not your type..."

He was cut off by Abe's finger on his lips. "I want to kiss you in the worst way," Abe smiled.

"Then do it," Joseph was practically jumping out of his skin.

The two men met in a lip lock. It was the most passionate one either of them had it experienced. Somehow the feeling surpassed everything they could even dream of. Perhaps it was fate.

"Maybe, It has always been you,"

Joseph stopped with an eyebrow raised and looked into Abe's eyes. "How lukewarm was that intended to be?"

"Cut me some slack, my husband just killed himself on the highway,"

"I guess I can live with that,"

 


End file.
